Cold Comfort
by Whitesnake227
Summary: On a cold winter night at Belle Reve, two immates get a bit of comfort.


_Dear Daddy_

 _I'm doing good in school. Soon, mommy and I will be looking at high schools. Gotham Academy is nice. Remember when we past by there when you picked me up from school that one time? Mr. Flagg said that Smallville High School is where I should consider if I want the best education. He's been very nice. He still comes by once a month to give mommy and I groceries with Ms. Moon. I hope to visit you soon. I miss you, daddy. I hope you can come home sometime soon. But you're work is important. You're a hero, daddy. I love the doll you got me. Write me back when you can._

 _Love you, daddy :)_

 _Zoe Lawton_

* * *

Belle Reve Penitentiary, or Belle Reve Special Security Barracks, a black site in Louisiana. A home for the worst of the worst. Criminals, but superhuman or just the deadliest at what they did, come here. For the worst kind of people, they keep the worst kinds of guards. Under the watch of Amanda Waller, she was about to take some bad people and use them for a greater good. Founding Task Force X, otherwise called the Suicide Squad. In exchange for time off their sentences, they are taken away from prison to handle life threatening missions under the command of Colonel Rick Flagg. Floyd Lawton, otherwise known as Deadshot. Is among those in Task Force X. Laying down in a bed in his cell after working on his heavy bag. He reads his latest letter from his daughter.

"Gotham Academy huh?" Floyd said outloud. "We'll see about that."

He places the letter near his heart for moment. Closing his eyes and imagining hugging his daughter for a moment. Deadshot places the letter to the side before going to sleep for the night.

"It's over, Deadshot. Surrender peacefully. I don't want to hurt you in front of your daughter."

"You're a convict, Lawton. This is your home now."

"We're all ugly on the inside. Own it. Fucking own it. There's no happy ending for people like us."

"You got no friends, Floyd. No future either."

"Do you kill people, Daddy?"

"You cut and run, killer. You're scum. "

Tossing and turning, Floyd wakes up. Breathing heavy and trying to regain his composure. He feels a soft hand on his chest. Floyd turns to see, a clown laying next to him.

"Harley, what the h….." Floyd gets out before she puts a finger on his mouth.

"Shhh, it's like 1am." Harley said. "It's snowing outside too. It's a winter wonderland."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Floyd said moving her finger away.

"That's my little secret." Harley said with a smile. "Bad dream, cowboy?"

Floyd laid back down and turned away from her.

"Go away." Floyd said as Harley touched his shoulder.

"Aww, don't be like that." Harley said. "And I came all this way to see you. I'm bored, I need a friend. Let's chat since you're up."

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream too." She admitted looking down. "Do you think I'm good enough, cowboy? You know, am I ugly? Do you think Puddin loves me?"

"Harley, what are you talking about?" Floyd said.

"I mean, sometimes I hate I look?" Harley said biting her lip as tears started to well up. "Sometimes I look in the mirror and I don't like what I see. I love my puddin. He's everything to me. And I wonder, does he love me too? Do you think so? I just want things to work out."

"Hey, look at me?" Floyd said turning towards her. "He loves you. It's going to be ok. You'll be ok. Soon, you'll be out of here, and you can do whatever you want to do ok?"

"What makes you so sure?" Harley asked.

"Because we're not ugly." Floyd told her wiping a tear from her cheek. "We may not be the good guys. But we don't have to be the bad guys either. You can be happy with whoever you want to be happy with. Aight? Sometimes, we just gotta be patient. Let things come to us sometimes. It's hard, but it's for the best." Trust me, I see these things."

"With that nasty cause of pinkeye you get?" She asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Floyd said.

"Thanks for the talk." Harley said.

"Oh, and that reminds me." He reached under his bed and pulled out her old necklace. "I found it on our way back from that mission."

"Aww, cowboy." Harley said taking it with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Floyd said.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Cowboy." Harley said.

"Merry Christmas, Harley." Deadshot said. "It's going to be ok. You're going to be ok."

They drifted off back to sleep. As she slept, her grabbed Floyd's hand, who took in her eyes. A nice comfort, in knowing that as bad as the days get alone, tomorrow can always be better. As the snow falls down, in Belle Reve.

* * *

 _Dear Zoe_

 _I'm glad you're doing well in school. You're a good girl and know that you're dad is very proud of you. I miss you too, and I'll come over soon. Daddy is still working things out. But I'll be here for a little while longer. I'm glad you like the doll I got for you. Keep your head up and going strong. And no matter what, know that your father loves you. Even if I'm there in person, I'm always with you. You give me a lot of strength. So take some of mine when you're down. I'll see you soon._

 _With love, your dad  
_

 _Floyd Lawton_

* * *

 _Dear Ms. Quinnzel_

 _I hear things in there are quite gloomy. Well, I hear New Orleans has great parades. The music is so lively and nice. Maybe you should get out more and experience it sometime. I know I guy down there who can give you a great spot. It's to die for. So in case you feel a little caged in, those bars can break at anytime. The sun shines on a smile_

 _Ha Ha Ha_

 _J_

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is a gift for a good friend. A best friend who dabbles in nostalgia._


End file.
